UCHIHA DIARIES : BOOK 6
by Xianthra17
Summary: This compilation of detailed stories come from the pages of the diaries kept by Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha...Sixth book now up and running... from Sasuke's entry...When a the lovebug bites, it really stays!...UchihaCest...Do enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Updates on the Uchiha Diaries Series

_... previously... _

_If you have read/encountered the past books (Books 1-5), there were dates..._

_Now the story will be based on a dateless entry..._

_That means just any random sentence or paragraph was chosen from the handsome brothers' diaries..._

_I have their diaries with me by the way *wahahahaha*... _

_So I just tend to pick the best events..._

_Hope you're still with me... Do enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES **

**BOOK 6**

**

* * *

**

_From the pages of Sasuke's Diary_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have always thought that weddings where uncool when I was younger._

_Now that I'm older... and in love... I want to have my own wedding..._

_Must I ask Itachi to marry me? Will he accept my proposal?_

_Another thing that bothers me is the venue..._

_Where can we get married?_

_Is there a place where we can freely express our love?_

_I'm confused Diary..._

_

* * *

_

**Making History**

**When The Wedding Bug Bites**

"Why are you smiling nii-san?" Sasuke asked as Itachi arrived from work. The elder raven was in the process of removing his shoes when Sasuke noticed the silly grin plastered on his handsome face. Itachi looked up and saw the quizzical look on his lover's face. He walked towards his handsome brother and pulled him close, kissing him in the process. Sasuke blushed at the gesture "You know something... tell me..." he coaxed his brother. Itachi smiled and plopped his tired body on the leather couch "I'm just happy that Pein finally proposed to Konan..." he said as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Sasuke gave out a small smile as he heard the news "Really? Finally... it's about time..." Sasuke commented as he cuddled Itachi. Sasuke's heart felt a bit tight upon hearing the news... how lucky for Pein and Konan to be able to let the world know of their love... Itachi noticed the sad glint on Sasuke's dark eyes. "What's wrong koibito?" he asked as he held Sasuke's hand and gave it a soft squeeze. Sasuke looked up and smiled... bitterly... "Nothing nii-san..." he lied. Itachi sighed and pulled Sasuke close "I know something is bothering you... tell me..." he asked as he cradled his lover in his arms.

"Nii-san... I know I musn't... but I can't help it..." Sasuke said in a small voice. Itachi gently stroked Sasuke's hair "Musn't what, Sasuke?" he asked. Sasuke took a deep breath and buried his face on Itachi's chest "I can't help being jealous..." he admitted with a sniffle. Itachi smiled and kissed the top of Sasuke's head. He rested his cheek on Sasuke's head "Koibito... don't envy them..." he cooed. Sasuke moved a bit and looked up "Aren't you even just a bit envious on how simple their relationship is?" he asked teary eyed. Itachi cupped Sasuke's face and stared at the endless depths of his brother's speaking eyes.

"Sasuke... I love you... Kami, Heaven knows how much... But people might not understand..." he said as he kissed the sad eyes. Sasuke closed his eyes and felt a tear or two escape his lids "I understand nii-san... sorry..." he said as he hugged Itachi. He inhaled the sweet scent Itachi was sporting. It never failed to make him feel calm... feel so at home... feel so secured. Itachi caressed Sasuke's cheek "Don't cry koibito. Our love is something worth fighting for..." Sasuke nodded "I just want everything to be legal for us nii-san..." he whimpered. "I know Sasuke... I do to... so I can tell and show the world what a wonderful man my better-half is..." he added softly.

Sasuke held Itachi tighter. He always dreamt of having a perfect family... though his perfect family picture didn't include a woman... it was always him and Itachi. He felt Itachi lean over... his nii-san's lips search for his own. He positioned his face upwards... allowing the searching kiss. Sasuke sighed as Itachi's tongue teased the roof of his mouth. Itachi felt bad... he wasn't blind... Sasuke wanted them to be married. He wanted that as well... but Japan didn't have any laws that could wed the same sex... let alone siblings... but he will find a way... He lived only to see Sasuke smile.

Itachi was personally afraid that someday Sasuke would tire of loving him... Sasuke was still young, rich and successful... and he would bet his life that there are countless women willing to throw themselves at Sasuke's feet... he had those experiences before... it boosted his ego before... but when he decided that it was Sasuke that his heart wants, everything changed. He continued kissing Sasuke... he tried to free his mind from these thoughts... he needed to assure Sasuke that there will be no turning back... this love was decided by both of them... one cannot dance without the other...they needed each other to keep the music playing.

Sasuke's mind was runnning as well as the moment... He will take time to find information on how and where to marry Itachi. He wanted this dream of his to become real. He will have to take everything slow... everything should be perfect.. There were a lot of things to be considered... the date... the venue... the guests... and more... He needed to propose first... or maybe Itachi will do so... He needed to make the first move. He was so eager to make Itachi legally his... Naruto might know some information about this matter... Like, Hello? Naruto and Gaara had been together for years... it's impossible if this matter didn't pop-up anywhere during all that time.

Itachi's thoughts were broken when he heard Sasuke speak. "Nii-san..." Sasuke said breathlessly as he broke free from the intensity of their kiss. Itachi looked at Sasuke's flushed face "Yes?" he asked as he leaned over to kiss Sasuke again. "Aren't you hungry?" the young raven asked in between Itachi's kisses. Itachi shook his head and gently nibbled on Sasuke's lower lip "I'll never hunger for anything but you..." he grinned wickedly. Sasuke laughed as soon as he heard Itachi's stomach rumble "Liar!" he teased as he pulled Itachi towards him by the collar "Come here and kiss me properly Itachi..." he demanded to which Itachi happily obliged.

Itachi held Sasuke close and kissed him softly "Sasuke..." he murmured from his kiss. Sasuke looked at Itachi dreamily "Hm?" he sighed as his fingers played with Itachi's loose hair. Itachi looked into the depths of his brother's dark eyes, a lump forming in his throat. "Sasuke..." Itachi started. Sasuke waited for Itachi to finish his sentence. He was wondering what was running in Itachi's mind as of the moment. He saw a sad glint in Itachi's eyes. "Yes, nii-san?" he asked as he straightened up. "Are you happy with me, koibito?" he asked as he caressed his brother's cheek.

Sasuke felt sad... every time he would cry... or feel down, he would notice that Itachi would be insecure and tend to ask him silly things. He felt the same way, he was just not that vocal with his thoughts. He hugged Itachi and burried his face on the elder's chest "What made you ask that?" he said. Itachi hugged him "I am just afraid I'm not giving you what you deserve..." Itachi sighed as he ran a couple of fingers on Sasuke's hair. "Sorry nii-san... I tend to get too mushy sometimes..." he admitted. "It's just that.. that I love you so much that it hurts... I'm afraid of loosing you... I could die, do you know that?" he asked as he looked up.

Itachi smiled "I feel the same way too.. " Itachi said softly as he leaned over and rested his head on Sasuke's chest. "Are you happy with me koibito?" Itachi asked... the question kept revolving... Sasuke sighed and hugged Itachi "You know that I am... please rest your thoughts nii-san..." Sasuke said as he ducked and planted a small kiss on Itachi's forehead. Itachi smiled, though small it was... it reached his eyes. Sasuke smiled, unconsciously licking his upper lip out of habit. Itachi rolled his eyes and groaned. "What?" he asked innocently. Itachi got up and pinned Sasuke to his back "You tell me..." he growled as he smirked. Sasuke then got the point.

Itachi leaned over and kissed him on the lips. Sasuke kissed him back, wrapping his now-free-arms around Itachi's neck. "I love you..." Sasuke said, earning a smile from Itachi. "I love you too..." the elder raven responded. Sasuke sighed dreamily... he could go on like this forever and ever. Itachi's lips lingered on Sasuke's half-opened pout "Seems like we can't go on a vacation right away..." Itachi murmured. "And why is that nii-san?" Sasuke asked. "Konan will be on leave for her honeymoon..." Itachi said as he nibbled Sasuke's jaw. "Right..." Sasuke confirmed breathlessly. He tilted his head sideways to allow Itachi more access to his neck.

Itachi gently sucked Sasuke's neck "Nii-san... you always wanted to try it here on the couch, don't you?" he teased. Itachi softly chuckled "What makes you say that koibito?" he grinned as he stared into Sasuke's teasing eyes. "Just a guess..." he responded with a smile. Itachi rolled and fell off the couch. he landed with a thud on the rug. Sasuke peeked over "Are you alright?" he asked, worry spelled out of his obsidian eyes. Itachi smirked and pulled him off the couch. Sasuke fell on top of Itachi with a yelp. "Actually Sasuke, I always wanted to try it on the floor..." Itachi said as he held Sasuke tightly. Sasuke laughed at the comment as Itachi chimed in with him.

* * *

First of all...

Let me apologize for the very long update on this series...

I have been VERY busy... this is not an alibi...

I was too busy at work... so busy, that in fact... I even planned to quit...

The pressure... the agony... Gosh!

Enough with the drama!

Anyways... I was finally able to adjust... So I began writing again...

So here it is...

Uhm... Book 6 will have less smex...

I hope you will not hate me for this...

I wanted to try if I can write something dramatic...


	2. Chapter 2

Updates on the Uchiha Diaries Series

_... previously... _

_If you have read/encountered the past books (Books 1-5), there were dates..._

_Now the story will be based on a dateless entry..._

_That means just any random sentence or paragraph was chosen from the handsome brothers' diaries..._

_I have their diaries with me by the way *wahahahaha*... _

_So I just tend to pick the best events..._

_Hope you're still with me... Do enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES **

**BOOK 6**

* * *

_From the pages of Sasuke's Diary_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have always thought that weddings where uncool when I was younger._

_Now that I'm older... and in love... I want to have my own wedding..._

_Must I ask Itachi to marry me? Will he accept my proposal?_

_Another thing that bothers me is the venue..._

_Where can we get married?_

_Is there a place where we can freely express our love?_

_I'm confused Diary..._

* * *

**Making History**

**Questions of the Heart**

Lately, Itachi became a tad-bit busy. He handled all the work affairs as Konan was getting ready for the wedding. Sasuke was left home... a task Itachi insisted on. Sasuke was bored one day... he got his cellphone and dialled Naruto's number... It was around 10 in the morning and Sasuke was sure that the blonde was awake. After 5 rings, Naruto still haven't picked his phone up. Sasuke slumped on the sofa... he picked the remote lying beneath his left foot and turned the tv on. After randomly changing the channels for 10 solid minutes, he closed his eyes. He got up and threw the remote back on the floor. He went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink.

He then remembered Itachi telling him that Konan needed help with the wedding rush. The elder raven explained about the paperworks Pein needed to attentd to. Sasuke told Itachi that he will drive her around since he wasn't tied to any work. Itachi nodded, making a note of Sasuke's offer. The young raven grinned wickedly, he was so sure that he will gain much with the services he just offered. He can also use the time to hunt for Itachi's ring. He never saw Itachi frown, wondering why his brother was sporting a ridiculous smile. Sasuke happily enjoyed the smooth flow of his plans.

He grabbed a large juice carton in the fridge and went to his room. He turned the pc on and plopped down on the burgundy swivel chair before the computer. He then began searching for random facts... until he remembered something... He began searching and clicking... for the next 3 hours, Sasuke's eyes stayed glued on the monitor. He smiled once in a while... his thoughts came back to reality when he heard his cellphone ring... He picked it up and saw that Naruto was calling him. He picked it up "Finally..." he said as he rubbed his eyes. He heard the blonde laugh on the other line.

"Suke... I'm sorry... I left the phone home... I was at work..." the blonde said. Sasuke could picture the goofy grin Naruto was sporting right now. He smiled "It's okay Naru-chan... I was just extremely bored earlier that I thought I'd die..." he said. "So what's up Suke? Are you in trouble or something? Are you grounded?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had to laugh at that "I'm not grounded... Itachi just won't let me go to the office... he wanted me to stay home..." he said. Naruto chuckled "Maybe he is planning a surprise..." he said. "Nah, he just doesn't want me to see the wedding preparations his secretary was making..." he grumbled.

Naruto frowned "Wedding? Who's getting married?" he asked. So Sasuke told the blonde in every detail possible about Konan and Pein's wedding. Naruto met the couple during Itachi's birthday. "Naru-chan..." Sasuke said as he trailed his voice off. "Yeah?" the blonde asked. "Did Gaara... did he ever proposed to you?" he asked. Naruto gulped "Well... uh.. no..." he answered. "Don't you wanna get married with him?" Sasuke asked. Naruto walked towards the living room and sat down. He took a deep breath "Of course I do..." he answered truthfully. "Have you ever talked about this matter with him?" Sasuke asked.

"Well yes... I mean, who wouldn't wanna be married with your boyfriend?" Naruto said. "Have you ever had this gripping feeling whenever you see a happy family, Naruto?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah... I do, all the time... sometimes I really wish that some things would be different... but the love would remain the same..." Naruto said. Finally someone he can talk to about this delicate matter. Naruto had always wanted a wedding... corny as it seems, he wanted to have a garden wedding under the bright sunshine. Gaara would only keep silent if he raises this up. Naruto just stopped asking... he didn't want Gaara to be pressured.

"Did it ever leave your mind Naru?" Sasuke asked thoughtfully. "No...never Sasuke... though, I finally accepted that marraige isn't the priority..." the blonde said with a slight trace of sadness. "But I don't care Suke... as long as he is here and mine... I'm not complaining..." Naruto added with a smile that can be heard in his voice. Sasuke nodded... personal differences... different choices... various reasons... that is life. But Sasuke have never seen Gaara treat Naruto with nothing less that pure love and respect. Maybe in time the lovebirds will tie their bonds.

"What made you bring this up Sasuke? Did Itachi ask you to marry him?" Naruto asked as he gbit his lip. "No... I wish he did..." Sasuke said sadly. "Naru-chan... is there a law that uke's can't propose?" he asked. Naruto laughed "Sasuke, you're funny..." he stated in between gurgles of laughter. Sasuke frowned "I'm serious..." he defended himself. Naruto stopped laughing, but was still chuckling "Sorry Suke... but no, there's no laws or rules... You're planning to propose?" the blonde asked. "Yes Naru-chan and I will make sure to it that Itachi can't refuse..." he said triumphantly. Naruto grinned, Sasuke was scheming again.

"I really want Itachi and I to get married Naru-chan... I'm thinking of Denmark or maybe Canada..." Sasuke said thoughtfully. Naruto did have his fair share of knowledge... He knew why Sasuke mentioned those countries... "Can we stand as witnesses if ever you get to the point of tying the knot?" he asked and earned a chuckle from his bestfriend. "Of course Naru-chan... you will stand as my best-man..." Sasuke said. Naruto felt warm all over. It would be an honor to stand as the best-man for Sasuke. "Thanks Suke... I wish you all the best... Go get Itachi!" he coaxed at the laughing raven.

"Hey Naru... help me with this will you?" Sasuke pleaded. "Of course, Suke! How will I be of service?" the blonde asked happily. Sasuke asked NAruto's permission that his phonecalls will be less and that he will be e-mailing more... to prevent Itachi from overhearing any detail on the surprise proposal that he was planning. They then talked about the venue, to which Sasuke will tell Naruto in a couple of days after he narrows down his prospect sites. Naruto was happy for Sasuke... and he was thankful to have the raven trust him unconditionally. He felt that he just won a million bucks and it made him feel damn good!

Sasuke ended the phonecall. He then directed his gaze back to his laptop on top of the desk. He searched and downloaded every information he found useful. He was smiling all the way. He then saved the files he gathered and placed a password on the folder. He was feeling happy... and was full of hopes. He decided to ask Itachi to marry him... but he needed to do it with style. He also needed the perfect ring. He needed to plan everything properly, this was going to be a big event... and everything needed to be flawless and perfect. Everything was for him and Itachi... and the wonderful life waiting for them... if he is successful with his plans, that is...

* * *

Second chapter up...

I would like to thank passionateinterest for reviewing

You just made my day

'till next chappy... (^_^)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer :

_-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!_

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES**

**BOOK 6**

* * *

_From the pages of Sasuke's Diary_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have always thought that weddings where uncool when I was younger._

_Now that I'm older... and in love... I want to have my own wedding..._

_Must I ask Itachi to marry me? Will he accept my proposal?_

_Another thing that bothers me is the venue..._

_Where can we get married?_

_Is there a place where we can freely express our love?_

_I'm confused Diary..._

_

* * *

_

**MAKING HISTORY**

_**Chapter 3 : The Junior Wedding Planner**_

Sasuke personally offered to drive Konan around town as Pein took care of all the paperworks. Konan refused the offer, obviously flattered and in the same time ashamed of the fact that her boss is driving her around town as she looked for items to be used for the wedding. Sasuke happily offered his services... at least it will be a good live experience on how a wedding is prepared. Gaining all the possible information for something he too was preparing for the future was a big plus. Konan finally accepted the fact that Sasuke was as stubborn as his brother... so the younger raven became her official driver from that time on until the wedding day.

For ten solid days, Sasuke went around town with Konan... driving her around and carrying her paperbags. The ever gracious Konan counltessly thanked Sasuke at the beginning and even at the end of their day. No matter how many times Sasuke would insist that it was nothing, he seemed to be just talking to a wall and everything he says just bounces back to him. Women... sometimes, one can't really understand them. He was thankful he liked Konan... she deserved his patience. But Konan was well organized... their errands went on smoothly each day.

The day before the wedding, Sasuke accompanied Konan to the dress shop where she was had her gown made. As they entered, he heard a couple of audible 'ohs' informing him that the women in the shop were admiring him. He was feeling generous that day, so the handsome raven didn't scowl. Instead he smiled, much to the delight of the women. "Miss Konan, you are so lucky to have Sasuke Uchiha-san as your groom to be..." a blonde girl commented. Konan blushed and shook her head "Oh! You got it wrong MIna-san... Sasuke-sama... he... I..." she stammered and it made Sasuke chuckle.

"Mina-san... Konan-chan here is marrying a good friend who happens to be very busy... I am keeping his lovely wife-to-be company..." Sasuke smoothly explained as he swung an arm on Konan's waist. Konan blushed even harder. Despite knowing the sexual preference Sasuke had, she can't help herself from blushing at the gesture. Sasuke was like Itachi... suave and handsome... they have the well known Uchiha charm that make women go weak on the knees. The blonde smiled brightly, looking graciously at the handsome raven and the red-faced Konan.

After getting the gown, Konan insisted on treating Sasuke lunch. Sasuke had no choice but to agree and let Konan pay for his meal. She was stubborn like he was. Silently, Konan flipped through the pages of the magazine she bought earlier as they waited for their orders. Sasuke was looking at Konan's fingers... they lay a beatiful diamond engagement ring. Konan noticed the look Sasuke had on her ring "It's beautiful, isn't it?" she proudly asked as she held her hand out for Sasuke to see. He nooded in agreement "Yes it does..." he responded and Konan felt proud.

Soon, the waited arrived and placed their food and drinks on the table. They ate in a hurry... they still had a lot to do... the ring... the flowers... the invitations... the reception... Konan was getting all cramped up. Sasuke honestly enjoyed the experience. His happiness was doubled knowing that they will be having a trip to the jewelers. He needed to start his canvass on his engagement ring as well... the earlier the better. After leaving the restaurant, both headed towards for Konan's ring. As soon as they found a parking space, they went directly in the shop.

They were welcomed by a beautiful redhead in a business suit. She smiled as Konan told her what she wanted. Sasuke watched as the woman led Konan to a chair and presented her with a couple of brochures. Sasuke ran his finger on the promise ring that Itachi gave him. His heart pumped happily as his eyes scanned over the displays... his dark eyes looking at the designs intently. He freed his mind, he would let his heart choose for him. After 10 minutes of looking around, Sasuke walked behind Konan and peeked over to what Konan was looking at.

"Here Sasuke-sama... I mean, Sasuke..." Konan said with a smile as she handed him a brochure. Sasuke took the magazine and began flipping it's pages. His heart stopped beating as his eyes stared at the last page of the brochure. It was the most gorgeous ring he has ever seen... well, aside from the one he was wearing right now. He casually got his blackberry out and stole a snapshot of the ring. He was glad the mobile phone's flash didn't show... he might be accused of stealing information. But he needed the picture... he will use some of the ring's design to create the perfect engagement ring for Itachi.

Konan finally finished her errand in the jeweler's. She was glad Pein let her choose their wedding bands. Sasuke followed Konan silently, carrying a large number of paperbags. Konan was all smiles and Sasuke can see that she was literally glowing. He was happy for Konan, she was a good woman... as Pein was a good man. They deserve each other. The day went on smoothly. Konan was thanking Sasuke non-stop for the help and Sasuke chuckled his response, telling the woman to stop thanking him. He drove Konan home, she offered him coffee but he refused, it was already 7pm and Itachi was surely at home. He needed to go home to his beloved.

"See you tomorrow Sasuke... and thank you..." Konan bowed. Sasuke smiled "Don't mention it Konan... I will see you tomorrow.. get some sleep..." he said as he waved and want back in his black Ferrari. On his way home, Sasuke got his phone out and dialled. Minutes later he started talking "... yes, it's me... did I disturb you?" he said. Whoever on the other line was chatting happily. Sasuke was making his own little arrangements... He and Itachi will be celebrating their seventh month together next month... Sasuke wanted to make it very memorable.

After the call, Sasuke's mind was working... thinking where he can have the ring he was planning to give Itachi custom-made. He made a mental note to check it out soon... after Konan's wedding. He turned left and headed towards home. As soon as he arrived, Itachi automatically opened the gates for him. Welcoming him home with a bright smile. Sasuke was so happy... it was the first time this happened. "Hi beautiful..." Itachi greeted Sasuke as soon as he got off the car. Sasuke smiled and Itachi pulled him for a kiss. "Did you miss me nii-san?" he asked sweetly. Itachi nodded "... I am getting jealous of Konan..." he said jokingly and Sasuke laughed.

* * *

Sorry for the very late update... I was getting hooked with an online game...

Thanks for all the alerts and faves...

Still hoping for more reviews...

To **.723** _...salamat sa mga magagandang sinabi mo, nakakataba talaga ng puso :)_

_see yah in the next chappy... mwah mwah mwah_


	4. Chapter 4

Updates on the Uchiha Diaries Series

_... previously... _

If you have read/encountered the past books (Books 1-5), there were dates...

Now the story will be based on a dateless entry...

That means just any random sentence or paragraph was chosen from the handsome brothers' diaries...

_I have their diaries with me by the way *wahahahaha*... _

So I just tend to pick the best events...

Hope you're still with me... Do enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES **

**BOOK 6**

**

* * *

**

_From the pages of Sasuke's Diary_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have always thought that weddings where uncool when I was younger._

_Now that I'm older... and in love... I want to have my own wedding..._

_Must I ask Itachi to marry me? Will he accept my proposal?_

_Another thing that bothers me is the venue..._

_Where can we get married?_

_Is there a place where we can freely express our love?_

_I'm confused Diary..._

_

* * *

_

**Making History**

**The Wedding Day (Part 1)**

The next day was Pein and Konan's wedding... Sasuke got up early in order to prepare their breakfast. Itachi was still sleeping so Sasuke gently wriggled his way out of bed. He went downstairs to make some coffee. Minutes later, he got carried away with what he was doing when he suddenly felt a pair of warm hands embrace him from behind. "Good morning beautiful... you are up early..." Itachi said as he nuzzled his face on Sasuke's nape. Sasuke shivered "That tickles nii-san..." he chuckled. Itachi turned him around and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips... Sasuke kissed his brother back. He really had a good feeling that this day would be perfect.

They had a lazy breakfast... Sasuke woke up around 6 and Konan's wedding was not scheduled until 1 in the afternoon. As he and Itachi cuddled, eating sandwiches and cereal on the couch and watching something on the discovery channel, Sasuke opened a topic that caught Itachi's attention right away... "Nii-san, where are we going for a vacation?" he asked in between spoonfuls of the mixed fruit cereal that he was eating. "Where would you like to go to koibito?" Itachi asked as he rested his chin on top of Sasuke's head. He moved and looked up, meeting Itachi's smile "You are letting me choose the venue nii-san?" he asked and Itachi nodded.

Sasuke smiled graciously. Everything was working perfectly... Itachi would be so surprised, Sasuke was betting his life on that. "Let's go to Canada nii-san..." he blurted. "That sounds nice, I've never been to Canada before... I never had a meeting there..." Itachi smiled as he rested his cheek on Sasuke's head. Sasuke began moving his head as if he was like a bell, Itachi moved and looked at Sasuke "What's wrong koibito?" he asked "Nothing nii-san, I was just dancing my head..." he grinned. Itachi smiled, for Sasuke looked so cute as of the moment. He couldn't resist himself, he held Sasuke' face and grinned "You got milk on lips kobito..." he smiled.

Sasuke smiled sweetly "Where nii-san? Show me..." he whispered huskily. Itachi ducked a bit and placed his lips on Sasuke's, though their faces were upside down. Itachi ran the tip of his tongue over Sasuke's upper lip, licking the fruit-flavored milk in the process. Sasuke gently bit Itachi's lower lip. "Don't start my love... I need to walk the aisle on time with Konan later..." he grinned. Sasuke laughed "I wasn't doing anything..." he smiled sweetly. Itachi sighed dreamily "My sweet Sasuke... I don't know what I'll do with you..." he sighed again dramatically and kissed Sasuke back.

Sasuke kissed Itachi back "You don't? Well you can start by kissing me more..." Sasuke grinned and winked at Itachi. Itachi chuckled and nipped the tip of Sasuke's nose "Later my love... I tell you, beware of me tonight..." Itachi murmured into Sasuke ear. Sasuke quivered with delight... "Let me see you do that..." he grinned. Itachi laughed and kissed Sasuk'e forehead. He looked at the silver clock beside their family painting "My, look at the time... we better get prepared koibito..." Itachi said as the hour hand was pointing at the number 10. They have been eating, kissing and cuddling for almost 3 hours now.

Itachi got up and stretched "I'll take the bathroom first..." he said and Sasuke nodded. As Itachi headed for the bathroom, Sasuke turned the tv off and picked up their plates. He threw the cereal bowl and the sandwich plate into the sink and started the water. He was smiling as soon as he heard water gushing. Itachi was Konan's best man as well as the one who will walk her down the aisle during the ceremony. Konan was almost like an adopted sister to Itachi... she became an orphan during high-school and Itachi became one of Konan's most trusted friend... along with Pein, Deidara, Sasori and the others.

After doing the dishes, Sasuke went upstairs to prepare Itachi's suit. It was delivered 2 days ago... it was charcoal gray in color with red lining. The color suited Itachi's fair complexion well. Sasuke started daydreaming on how Itachi would look like once they walk the aisle. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a faint 'ahem'. He looked up and saw Itachi smiling at him, clad only in small towel on his hips. His long hair was dripping wet and he smelled so clean and good... Sasuke gave Itachi a sultry gaze "Don't ever think about it koibito..." Itachi warned with a smile and a slight blush adorning his cheeks.

Sasuke got up from the bed and walked towards Itachi "I wasn't planning anything nii-san..." he said sweetly and planted a big wet kiss on Itachi's lips. Itachi smirked and picked an extra towel to dry his hair. Sasuke skipped his way towards the shower. He looked back and noticed that Itachi as looking at him "What?" he asked innocently. "Sasuke Uchiha... you owe me tonight... big time!" Itachi called out to him. Sasuke dramatically raised an eyebrow "I don't know what you are talking about nii-san..." he defended himself sweetly, but grinned wickedly as his eyes caught the distinct bulge behind Itachi's towel up front.

Finally, they were both dressed. Itachi was seating beside Sasuke who was on the wheels. Itachi insisted on using their Hyundai Starex, explaining to Sasuke that they might need extra vahicle space for the reception. Sasuke smiled as his eyes followed Itachi hotly from head to toe... his brother was again the living example of the word perfect. Itachi looked extremely handsome in his suit. His long hair was tied with a red leather-like string that matched the linings of his suit. "Koibito, if you won't quit staring at me like that, I don't know if I can walk Konan down the aisle on time..." he grinned and Sasuke laughed out loud.

They arrived at the venue with a lot more time to spend. Pein and Konan's wedding was the attraction to the little chapel near a lake. Sasuke got off the car and walked around idly. "Sasuke! Sasuke-kun!" a high-pitched voice called out to him. Sasuke turned and felt someone crash on his chest. "I am so glad to see you!" the blonde person gushed before him. She looked up and finally Sasuke recognized her "Ino? What are you doing here?" he asked, abit annoyed that she rumpled his shirt. "Oh, I work for the papers and I'm going to cover this wedding for the lifestyle section..." she explained.

Itachi's eyes burned as he saw the blonde woman hugging Sasuke. She was kinda pretty... He just can't understand why the woman was so showy. Sasuke was just being a gentleman and remained poised. Sasuke looked at his direction, his dark eyes exasparated. Itachi smiled... that gesture made Sasuke's lips curl up into a small smile. Their eyes talked... Itachi thoughts were broken when Pein suddenly tugged him from behind "Itachi... Konan said she will be here in 15 minutes..." Itachi chuckled "Go inside the chapel Pein and calm down..." he nudged the man who obliged.

Itachi shook his head and chuckled "Pein's getting the wedding jitters, right 'un?" Deidara asked as he stood beside Itachi. "Yeah... he looks so tensed..." Itachi answered. They soon saw Kisame and the others wave at them and went inside the chapel. Deidara went with Sasori and Itachi was left outside to wait for Konan. Sasuke walked behind Itachi, finally getting rid of the blonde schoolmate. "Hi nii-san..." he breathed into Itachi's ear. Itachi looked behind and smiled. Sasuke was looking very nice in his gray suit. "You should go and sit already koibito..." he asked Sasuke.

"I will in a minute... I just came to see you and tell you that I love you... I love you, nii-san..." Sasuke whispered sweetly and Itachi smiled. He shooed Sasuke, who walked away laughing. The guests were now seated and the venue was fully-packed. Itachi looked at his watch... suddenly he heard faint screeching before him. Konan finally arrived. The driver opened the car and out came Konan, wearing a beautiful smile. Itachi smiled back. Her hair was tied up in a bun with little white flowers adorning her pale blue hair. "You look perfect, Konan..." Itachi complimented as Konan blushed and walked towards Itachi.

The wedding march started as soon as the pianist saw Konan and Itachi stand before the entrance. All the guests stood up upon hearing the first chords fill the air. Two cute pale-ash haired flower girls, courtesy of Hidan and his wife trotted down the aisle... covering the ground with red, white and pink flower petals. Pein straightened up as soon as his eyes saw Konan enter the chapel. _Oooh's_ and _Aaah's_ were heard as the veiled bride walked towards the altar. Sasuke's heart was beating crazily with pride as he watched Itachi march his way beside Konan. His brother looked his way and winked at him, causing him to blush slightly and smile back cutely.

Sasuke's eyes stayed glued on Itachi the whole time. Every head movement, every twitch... Sasuke was busily absorbing all of it in his system. He finally decided to propose to his beloved as soon as he gets the perfect ring for Itachi. He needed Naruto's help with that. The blonde has a good eye for pretty things. Deidara was busy watching Sasuke and elbowed Sasori "Hey... 'un..." he whispered. Sasori looked annoyed "What?" he whispered back. "You think Sasuke has a thing for Konan?" he asked. "_Baka_! Can't you see the woman is getting married?" Sasori growled at the chuckling blonde. If only they knew who Sasuke was staring at!

* * *

Hi guys... sorry for the lateness (again)

I'm really getting into my halloween fic...

Hope you enjoyed this chappy

Love you all...


	5. Chapter 5

Updates on the Uchiha Diaries Series

_... previously... _

If you have read/encountered the past books (Books 1-5), there were dates...

Now the story will be based on a dateless entry...

That means just any random sentence or paragraph was chosen from the handsome brothers' diaries...

_I have their diaries with me by the way *wahahahaha*... _

So I just tend to pick the best events...

Hope you're still with me... Do enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES **

**BOOK 6**

**

* * *

**

_From the pages of Sasuke's Diary_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have always thought that weddings where uncool when I was younger._

_Now that I'm older... and in love... I want to have my own wedding..._

_Must I ask Itachi to marry me? Will he accept my proposal?_

_Another thing that bothers me is the venue..._

_Where can we get married?_

_Is there a place where we can freely express our love?_

_I'm confused Diary..._

_

* * *

_

**Making History**

**The Wedding Day (Part 2)**

The chapel was filled with thunderous clapping as Pein and Konan sealed their vows with a kiss. Everyone cheered as they were presented before everyone as husband and wife. The guests scrambled and started their own picture-taking spree. Sasuke scowled, annoyed of the fact that many girls were taking pictures of him using their mobile phones and digital cameras. Itachi was more gracious, he posed with some of the fan-girls. He looked up and directed his eyes at Sasuke. Itachi pointed his finger on his cheek, motioning the young raven to smile. Sasuke shook his head... as always, Itachi was a gentleman by all means.

After the picture taking with the bride, the groom and the whole entourage... the new Mr. and Mrs. called the guests for the reception. The reception was prepared in Pein's ancestral home, around 5 kilometers from the chapel. Itachi called their friends to ride with them, while the others gathered about the rented vans. Sasori and Deidara were in the their Starex first. Kisame, Zetsu and Kakuzu were talking about some sport. Itachi sat at the front seat and Sasuke was behind the wheels. The gruop clown, Tobi was throwing jokes at Deidara who was heartily laughing out loud, annoying Sasori. Hidan and his family followed behind from their car.

Sasuke remained silent throughout the drive, Itachi gave Sasuke a meaningful look. Sasuke gave out a small smile and itachi winked at his lover. The gang was noisy as they started singing their highschool alma mater song. It was obvious that Kisame was off-key and so was Tobi... Itachi started laughing and the others joined in. It was really like the old times... jokes and laughter, although they were now titled with their own careers... one thing was for sure, their friendship will remain as solid as ever. Nothing can ever replace the things this group has encountered that caused them to strengthen their bonds.

When they arrived at the venue, the place was filled with flowers and the food on the tables were overflowing. Those who arrived early were already seated on their respective places. Pein and Konan were already seated in the middle of the venue. The others scrambled out of the van. Itachi got out last. He straightened his tie as he waited for Sasuke to lock the van. Sasuke walked beside Itachi and gave him a knowing smile. Itachi smiled as well and flung an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. The young raven placed his hands in his pants pocket and walked as Itachi led the way.

Soon they were seated with the Deidara and Sasori, who looked quiet bored. Deidara was busy talking to someone on his phone. Sasuke began playing with his fork, twirling it with his slender fingers. Itachi smirked and nudged his brother. Sasuke obediently placed the fork back to its location and waited as the emcee gave a few words. Soon the banquet started. Everyone was alive and chattering. Sasuke looked at Konan and Pein, the aura of happiness and fulfillment were oozing out of the newlyweds. Sasuke sighed, someday he and Itachi will have that glow.

Soon, as everyone was resting and slowly chatting with their full stomachs, the emcee called everbody's attention telling them that it was time for the traditional boquet throwing. The single ladies were then gathered around for the event. Sasuke stood near the stage with Kisame, both were in deep conversation that they didn't notice the crowd of gushing ladies on their backs. Konan readied herself and with grace and ease threw the bouquet away. The girls started jumping up and down despite their gowns and heels. The bouquet bounced off and fell right into Sasuke's unexpected arms.

The girls squealed as they rushed towards Sasuke who automatically threw the flowers back at them despite his surprise. Kisame started laughing and the young raven for catching the flowers that caused Sasuke to blush hard. Itachi, who was standing near Pein saw the whole thing and smiled. Sasuke looked really cute when he blushes. Finally the commotion settled down and the victor was a short-haired brunette. She held the flowers up for the world to see. Pein then pushed the guys in a circle as he prepared them for the garter catching. Sasuke refused to join and stayed in a corner, trying to get rid of his massive blush.

Pein playfully twirled the garter on his finger and the boys/men whistled and hooted. The girls clapped and cheered as they watched the group. Sasuke sat beside the refreshments table and silently sipped his drink. He watched as the crowd waited for Pein to throw the garter. "Hi Sasuke-kun..." the greeting came out of nowhere. He heard a few giggling from behind. He turned his head and saw a couple of girls smiling at him. He exhaled loudly, gave a small smirk to be polite. That gesture earned him a couple of ogling girls. It was always this way... girls tend to be so straight-forward with their admiration towards him.

The sound of loud hooting made Sasuke turn his face towards the stage. He chuckled as he saw his brother holding the garter with a stunned look on his blushing face. Itachi caught the garter and the woman who got the boquet was clearly happy about it as well. The crowd clapped as Itachi walked towards the stage where the woman who caught the flowers was seated. Tradition-wise, Itachi needed to slip the garter unto the woman's leg. Itachi smiled as he stood before her, she blushed as she raised her gown, exposing her leg to Itachi. The guys hooted and teased Itachi, who flawlessly slipped the garter into place.

After that, Pein and Konan took the first dance as husband and wife. Itachi then led the woman towards the dance floor. Sasuke eyed Itachi as his brother gracefully twirled the woman around. The others started following and in no time, majority of the crowd where on the dance floor. Sasuke stayed behind, gently sipping his champagne as his dark eyes followed Itachi around. How he wanted to be in that girl's shoes right now. But he threw his growing jealousy off... Itachi was his, and nothing can come between them. He smiled to himself as he continued to watch Itachi dance.

The reception lasted in more or less 4 hours. The crowd bade Konan and pein farewell as both entered the bridal car and were off to their honeymoon. Itachi gave out a loud sigh of relief, happy that everything went well for the newlyweds. He gently massaged his nape, trying to relax in the process. As he was doing that his eyes caught Sasuke staring at him, smiling seductively from afar. His brother gave him a wink and a smirk, causing Itachi to smile. he walked towards Sasuke who met him halfway "Why... may I ask, are you smiling at me like that?" Itachi asked. Sasuke leaned over and whispered to his ear "Let's go home nii-san..." and Itachi shivered.

"Sasuke... we still need to help with the..." Itachi said but Sasuke stopped him "Nii-san, Pein hired someone to do all this... everything will be fine..." Sasuje huskily breathed over his neck. Gulping loudly, Itachi loosened the tie on his neck. Sasuke folded his arms before him, tilting his head and motioning Itachi towards their car. Itachi gently licked his suddenly-dry lips. He honestly wanted this... he had been waiting for this moment. He and Sasuke were too tired and busy the past few weeks. Itachi nodded, his need got the best of him... just thinking about Sasuke's naked body was enough to give him a hard-on.

"I'll be right back koibito..." Itachi said breathlessly and literally ran towards Kisame and the others. "Guys..." he said as soon as he arrived. Deidara's eyes lit up as Itachi arrived "Ah, Itachi... we've been looking for you..." he said as he pulled Itachi to the center of the circle. "Itachi, it's been ages since we hang out... let's all go out and have a drink..." Kisame said and the others nodded their agreement. Itachi's shoulders fell, he needed to go home and fix his problem. He was already carrying a painful erection as of the moment. Thanks to his active imagination and Sasuke's delicious smiles. Itachi frowned.

Sasori noticed the frown on the raven's face. "Are you okay Itachi?" he asked. Tobi commented on how pale Itachi looked. "You helped Konan with all this, didn't you Itachi?" Hidan asked and the raven nodded. "Guys... let's leave Itachi to go home and rest... we can meet again tomorrow, right?" Kakuzu said. Itachi wanted to hug the man as of the moment. The others finally agreed, giving Itachi the freedom to go home without any thoughts. "Thanks guys... I promise, we'll meet tomorrow... my treat..." he added. The gang cheered. Itachi bid his farewells and ran back to his waiting beloved.

"Sorry koibito..." Itachi said breathlessly as he got into the car. "It's okay nii-san... you weren't away that long..." Sasuke smiled sweetly. Itachi smiled, excited and eager. "Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked and Itachi shook his head. "Tired?" he added, Itachi still shook his head. It was clear that Sasuke was teasing him. "Koibito, you've been promising me things beyond imagination since this morning..." Itachi said with a big dreamy sigh. Sasuke chuckled "I have?" he asked innocently. Itachi groaned "Sasuke let's go home... like... now..." he demanded. Sasuke was laughing heartily as he started the engine and drove off.

* * *

Since I am always late...

(_Thanks to the distractions around heehee..._)

I decided to update 2 chapters

I hope you enjoyed...

* * *

*****spoiler*****

Lemon on the next chapter...

(_The only chapter with a Lemon for this book_)

The others are just fluff and sweet moments...

I hope to get more reviews...

so I will be inspired write the zesty next chapter more quickly...

Come on guys... inspire me! wink... wink... Hahahaha...


	6. Chapter 6 : Honey Under the Moon Lemon

Updates on the Uchiha Diaries Series

_... previously... _

_If you have read/encountered the past books (Books 1-5), there were dates..._

_Now the story will be based on a dateless entry..._

_That means just any random sentence or paragraph was chosen from the handsome brothers' diaries..._

_I have their diaries with me by the way *wahahahaha*... _

_So I just tend to pick the best events..._

_Hope you're still with me... Do enjoy!_

* * *

**Disclaimer :**

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES **

**BOOK 6**

**

* * *

**

_From the pages of Sasuke's Diary_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have always thought that weddings where uncool when I was younger._

_Now that I'm older... and in love... I want to have my own wedding..._

_Must I ask Itachi to marry me? Will he accept my proposal?_

_Another thing that bothers me is the venue..._

_Where can we get married?_

_Is there a place where we can freely express our love?_

_I'm confused Diary..._

_

* * *

_

**Making History**

**Honey under the Moon**

Itachi and Sasuke arrived home in record time. As soon as the car was parked, the gates locked... Itachi pulled Sasuke towards him and crushed his lips hungrily on Sasuke's willing mouth. Sasuke threw his arms around Itachi and kissed him back. The need was too great... the eagerness and excitement to hard to ignore. "Nii-san... hahh..." Sasuke whined. "What?" Itachi asked breathlessly. "Inside... we need to get inside..." Sasuke said, his knees were trembling as he savored the feel of Itachi warm, moist tongue against the sensitive skin of his neck. "Uh, right..." Itachi agreed. Sasuke fumbled with the keys. The task of opening the door for both of them was to hard... especially having a delicious distraction by your side.

Once inside, Itachi began removing Sasuke's clothes... throwing the succesfully removed item carelessly behind. Their lips were sealed, both hungry for the other. Sasuke was undressing Itachi as well. "Itachi... hahh... oh, Kami!" he groaned as he felt Itachi wrap his warm hands around his erection and squeezed it. "Hush... you are too loud..." Itachi said, as he licked the hollow of Sasuke's throat. Frantic and in deep frenzy, both finally reached their room totally naked. No one bothered to turn the light on for moonlight that was seeping through the window blinds illuminated the room just fine.

Itachi gently pushed Sasuke to the softness of their bed. He looked at Sasuke who smiled at him, his dark eyes glistened with desire. Itachi placed his thumb against Sasuke chin, pulling the young raven's face up to him. Their lips met again for the hundredth time. Their tongues teased each other senseless. Itachi felt Sasuke suck his tongue hard and a wonderful moan escaped the elder's lips. Sasuke's hands searched and firmly grasped unto Itachi's hips, pulling him closer than before. Sasuke rotated his hips lazily as their prides ground against each other. The feeling it brought was extreme bliss.

Sasuke pulled his tongue away from Itachi's mouth, causing a trail of saliva to escape from their kiss. He licked his lips, and then licked away the saliva from Itachi's lips, causing the elder's lips to be wet with his moist tongue. "Sasuke..." Itachi moaned his name at the friction of their pressing hips. Sasuke felt himself grow harder than earlier, and he could feel the same for Itachi "You feel so... uhm, hard nii-san..." Sasuke commented. "Hmmmnn..." came Itachi's reply. Itachi ducked and began devouring the warm, pale flesh of Sasuke's neck, biting and sucking at it with eagerness "Ahhh... Itachi..." Sasuke moaned loudly as he wrapped his arms around his lover.

"Take me now, nii-san..." Sasuke pleaded as soon he felt that he cant bear anymore of the foreplay happening between them. He was so aroused, his cock was weeping crazily, his ass twitching with need. Itachi looked at Sasuke, his dark eyes were clouded with passion and lust "I've been waiting all day for the chance to put my cock in you Sasuke..." Itachi breathed heavily. Sasuke groaned at what he heard "Then do it... oh, Kami... please... fuck me now Itachi..." he pleaded, his voice was harsh and his breathing was heavy as well. Itachi smirked and pulled Sasuke sideways, slapping his hand on Sasuke's right butt cheek. "Haahh...that feels so good nii-san..." Sasuke commented as he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes from the pleasure.

Itachi made Sasuke turn around, his back was now facing Itachi, but Sasuke was still lying on his stomach on the bed. Itachi ducked and bit Sasuke's nape "Nii-san... nghh..." he moaned. Sasuke's moans never failed to turn Itachi on. "Sasuke.. prop your ass up for me..." he ordered. Sasuke stood on all fours, giving Itachi better view and access to his love hole. "Much better..." Itachi grunted. Sasuke looked back, this was one of his favorite positions... the feel of Itachi's cock without restrictions was so good. He didn't care if he can't see Itachi's face as of the moment. "Nii-san..." he called out.

Itachi had no time to look for any lubricant, his cock was bursting. He knelt behind Sasuke. Sasuke could hear Itachi sucking unto his fingers, he looked back and saw that his guess was right. As soon as they were wet, Sasuke felt Itachi insert one of his fingers into his entrance. "Hahhh... Itachi..." Sasuke groaned. the second finger came in and Sasuke cringed, as he bit his lip. The third finger joined the others. And soon, in slow and precise movements Itachi slowly finger-fucked Sasuke. "Mhhhmmnnnnn... Itachi... that feels so good..." Sasuke whimpered as his knees trembled with delight.

"You like that koibito?" Itachi asked huskily, as he continued to move his fingers in and out of Sasuke's tight, pink hole. All Sasuke could do was nod, as he gave out small sighs and whimpers. Sasuke pushed his hips back, making Itachi's fingers go deeper. Itachi smirked, his koibito was a fighter... an eager fighter. Itachi was now sure that Sasuke was ready for him. He pulled his fingers out, and Sasuke gave out a grunt of dismay. Sasuke's heart thudded crazily as soon as he felt the tip of Itachi's cock press against his ever eager hole.

Sasuke pushed himslef back, ushering Itachi to enter him already "Patience, koibito... we will get there..." Itachi cooed. Itachi slowly pushed himself into Sasuke. Itachi stopped as the head made it's entry, he waited for Sasuke to adjust, it was different without lube. He didn't want to hurt his beloved in any way. "G-ggo...o-on nii-san..." Sasuke said, his voice trembled with anticipation. Itachi slowly rocked his hips "Sasuke... koibito... fuck! You are still so tight..." Itachi grunted in between clenched teeth. "Yeah... unghh..." Sasuke moaned as a jolt of pleasure ran through his veins.

Soon Itachi's cock was pounding Sasuke hard and deep. Sasuke started moaning louder that earlier. Tremors of absolute pleasure ran all over Sasuke's heated body, especially when Itachi would pull his hips back then ram everything back into him. Itachi was fucking Sasuke so hard the pleasure was almost unbearable. The way Itachi's tip would hit Sasuke's prostate made the young raven scream and cry in pure pleasure. Sasuke was getting delirious and so was Itachi. "Nii-san... Kami... harder... please..." Sasuke screamed as his body moved in rhythm with Itachi's actions.

Itachi leaned over Sasuke, his sweaty body pressing against the young raven's back. He then moved his hand and wrapped it around Sasuke's engorged erection. Itachi started to pump at it, hard and fast... just like his thrusts. "D-don't stop nii-san...ugh... keep fucking me... just keep... haahh... just keep going!" Sasuke screamed. Itachi nodded "Kami, Sasuke... I'm going to cum!" Itachi moaned as he pounded into me from behind. Itachi's warm breath was hitting his wet back, tickling the moist skin. "K-keep going... please... don't stop... Oh, Kami... don't stop..." Sasuke breathlessly demanded.

Itachi continued, his thrusts were getting faster and as well as the movement of his hand "Sasuke..." Itachi yelled... "Itachi..." Sasuke repsonded in a load moan. Itachi pumped harder and faster and Sasuke's body jerked upwards, meeting each thrust. The intensity was too much, Sasuke's knees were about to give way, his whole body shuddered "Itachiiiii..." Sasuke screamed as his cock burst his love juice out, coating Itachi's hands. Itachi came as well, along with his brother and with Sasuke's name on his lips. He filled Sasuke's abused ass with his seed. Itachi pulled out and Sasuke's knees finally gave way, he plopped his tired, wet body unto the bed with Itachi hugging him from behind.

As they tried to regain their breaths, Sasuke heard Itachi call to him "What is it nii-san?" Sasuke asked, his voice croaked, his eyes droopy. Itachi was still lying on Sasuke's back "I love you..." Itachi murmured against Sasuke's nape. Sasuke smiled as he closed his eyes "And I love you..." he responded. He felt Itachi kiss his nape. Sasuke closed his eyes. His senses where shutting down... he was tired, but he was happily contented. His mind wandered off and began to loose consciousness. Itachi on the other hand was too tired to move. He fell asleep on Sasuke's back. The witnesses twinkled crazily outside the window as the lovers fell into deep slumber.

**~tbc~**

* * *

_***Cough...***_

It's been A while since I wrote a lemon...

Was it okay?

Reviews are greatly appreciated...

(^_^) till the next chappy...


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES **

**BOOK 6**

**

* * *

**

_From the pages of Sasuke's Diary_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have always thought that weddings where uncool when I was younger._

_Now that I'm older... and in love... I want to have my own wedding..._

_Must I ask Itachi to marry me? Will he accept my proposal?_

_Another thing that bothers me is the venue..._

_Where can we get married?_

_Is there a place where we can freely express our love?_

_I'm confused Diary..._

_

* * *

_

**Making History**

**The Perfect Choice**

Itachi woke up late the next day, though he really wanted to stay home and rest... he couldn't. Konan was away for her honeymoon and Itachi needed to be at the office. Sasuke stirred as he felt Itachi roll off him. "Sorry to have awakened you koibito..." Itachi murmured as he pulled Sasuke in his arms. Sasuke gave out a tired smile "It's okay nii-san... I need to make breakfast anyway..." he yawned. "What would you like for breakfast nii-san?" Sasuke asked as he blinked a couple of times... adjusting his sleepy eyes to go wide awake. "You..." Itachi smirked and Sasuke pouted and frowned "Nii-san...!" and Itachi had to laugh at Sasuke's face.

Itachi finally left bed and headed towards the bathroom to shower. Sasuke went downstairs to get breakfast ready. He needed to whip something fast... and nothing beats eggs and coffee. He quickly scrambled a few eggs and toasted a few slices of cream bread. The coffee was already brewing as Itachi walked in the kitchen fully dressed. Itachi quickly ate and grab his coat and bag... it was already almost 10 and he was never this late. He kissed Sasuke on the forehead on his way out. Sasuke watched Itachi drive off to work. As soon as Itachi was out of sight, he got his mobile phone out and dialed... he needed to get to work!

"Suke?" Naruto's voice was heard after 3 rings. Sasuke grinned "Hey Naru... what's up?" he asked cheerfully. "You tell me..." the blonde chuckled. "Naru... I need your help..." Sasuke said in a small voice. Now that caught the blonde's attention "Are you in trouble Suke?" the blonde asked worriedly. "No... um, everything is fine... it's just that... I mean... I..." Sasuke was loosing his verbal prowess. Naruto shook his head, if Sasuke started stammering... it was an indicator that this was something very important to him. "Spill it out Suke..." Naruto urged. "I need you to help me choose Itachi's ring... please?" came the raven's confession.

Naruto chuckled "Is that all? You got me worried there..." the blonde said and the raven softly chuckled "Please Naru? If you want I'll pick you up..." Sasuke said helplessly. "No.. no... don't do that... I'll talk to Gaa-kun later..." the blonde said and Sasuke smiled. "Thanks Naru... I really need your opinion... I mean... I dont know what to choose..." he whined. "Sasuke..." the blonde stated the raven's full name "You should get a ring that your heart chooses... when you are able to do that... that's gonna be the perfect choice..." the blonde explained and Sasuke nodded. Naruto was so right!

After the phone call Sasuke went to the bedroom with a pen and paper. He jumped on the bed and started closing his eyes... 'What would Itachi like?' he asked himself. He gazed at the promise ring Itachi gave him... it was simple and sturdy... Itachi was a minimalist... so the ring needed to be simple yet striking. And it needed to have rubies... Itachi adored the said gemstone. Sasuke tapped the on his forehead... he usually does that when he is trying to concentrate. He soon began sketching on the paper... 3 hours passed and he was able to come up with a design that made his heart skip a beat, even through imagination.

He then turned his laptop on and went to make 2 airline ticket reservations. He needed to make everything according to planned. Tomorrow, Naruto would be arriving... he was sure of that. He then hid his design and turned his laptop off. He felt light... partially, his plans were going smoothly... he just hoped that nothing serious would come along. He went to the bathroom and took a long relaxing bath. He was getting all giddy planning his proposal with Itachi. He got off the shower with a smile on his face. He looked at his mobile phone on the bed. It had 3 missed calls and 2 messages.

The first 2 missed calls were from Itachi and the other was from Naruto. He went to read the messages.

First one said "Koibito, I'll be arriving home late... Kisame and the gang came here... They wanted me to join them for some drinks after work, is it okay if I go with them?" Sasuke smiled at what he read. His heart was touched, Itachi was so sweet...

The second message was Naruto's and it said "Suke, Gaa-kun agreed for me to go there. I'm on the train right now. Pick me up at the station around 3. See yah!" another reason to smile, Sasuke thought.

He dialed Itachi's number and in the midst of the second ring, Itachi's baritone voice tickled his ears "Hello koibito, did you fall asleep?" he asked. Sasuke chuckled "No, nii-san... I was in the bathroom..." he explained. "So... can I go out with them? You can come if you like..." Itachi offered. Sasuke shook his head "It's okay nii-san, go out with them and relax... it'll do you good." Sasuke commented. Itachi laughed "I'll do my best to be home before midnight koibito..." he assured Sasuke. "Okay, just don't forget to eat dinner before the drinks..." he warned "Of course koibito, I will..." Itachi replied.

The call had to end since Itachi had a few clients waiting to meet him. Sasuke then called Naruto and the blonde answered right away. They talked for a couple of minutes and decided to continue their conversation later. Sasuke placed the phone back to bed and went to the cabinet to get dressed. He decided to wear something casual... so he got a white long-sleeved polo and rolled it's sleeves just an inch above his elbow. Took a pair of stone-washed jeans and paired it with dark brown moccasins. To complete his look, Sasuke took Itachi's black buckled belt. He grinned at his reflection.

Sasuke headed towards the train station. He stopped by a diner to grab something to eat along the way. He ordered two hot dog sandwiches with everything on it and a large coke. He can just buy Naruto something to drink later. He arrived at the station around 2... quiet early... must be the nerves, Sasuke thought. He didn't bother to get out of the car. He just sat there, tapping the wheel and hummed as he waited for Naruto to arrive. He decided to doze off a bit. He locked the car and closed his eyes and took a nap. Minutes later his phone rang... "Suke, I can already see the stop signs... I'm almost there.." the blonde on the other line said.

Sasuke got out of the car and stood by the waiting aisle. The train arrived on the dot. As the steam and pressure subsided, the passengers scrambled out of the vehicle. Soon Naruto's golden head popped out and Sasuke smiled. "Hey, Naru... over here..." Sasuke called and Naruto saw him right away. Who wouldn't notice the handsome raven? He was like literally glowing... he towered against the crowd and he was like sparkling with his white shirt. Naruto gulped, he never saw Sasuke dress like this in years. He was breathtakingly handsome... who could ever think he was with his own aniki at this rate?

"Hey, quit staring Naru..." Sasuke said as he waved his hand over Naruto's dazzled face. The blonde blushed "Sorry Suke... I... it's just... I mean..." Naruto stammered. Sasuke started laughing "Just spit it Naru..." Sasuke said in between his laughter. "Fine! I really think you look good Suke... I really do..." Naruto said as he tilted his head and smiled. It was Sasuke's turn to blush "Ne, quit kidding Naru-chan..." he said and Naruto laughed "You should dress like that when you propose Suke..." the blonde grinned. "Get in..." Sasuke chuckled as he got in and started the engine.

The two of them went directly to town towards the jewelry shop where Konan got their wedding rings. Naruto already saw the design Sasuke made and approved it right away, making the raven more excited than ever. Sasuke and Naruto went in the establishment and were greeted by a pretty woman in uniform. "Do you accept personalized designs miss?" Sasuke asked and the woman nodded "Yes sir we do... but the item will take longer to be released..." she said. "Like how long?" he asked. "It depends on the design... between 2 to 4 weeks..." she explained and the raven nodded.

She led them to a counter where Sasuke showed the man in charge the design... Naruto added a few details as well and the man nodded "This can be done..." the raven looked up "Can it be done in 2 weeks?" he asked. The man gave a thoughtful look "I think so..." he looked at Sasuke. "Please... it's really important..." Sasuke pleaded. The man nodded "No worries... Mister... err... I didn't get your name sir..." the old man smiled. Sasuke smiled "Uchiha... I'm Sasuke Uchiha..." he grinned. The man looked at Sasuke with surprise "Uchiha? Of Sharingan Group?" he asked and the raven nodded "The one and only..." and Naruto laughed.

As they left the jeweler, Sasuke and Naruto were all smiles. Sasuke can't help laughing as Naruto described the jeweler's face. "Hey Naru.. I forgot this... this is your favorite right?" Sasuke asked as he gave the blonde the paper bag that held the hotdogs he bought earlier. Naruto beamed widely "Hey, you didn't forget about this..." Naruto grinned "Yeah, I passed by their stand earlier..." Sasuke explained as he watched Naruto unwrap the package and took a big bite "Hmmmm... heaven..." Naruto exclaimed "Oh? I'll see what Gaara has in mind after he finds out..." Sasuke said wickedly and Naruto stuck his tongue out at the raven.

Sasuke and Naruto went home... Sasuke promised Naruto that he will cook dinner, much to the blonde's delight. Around 8 as soon as Sasuke finished cooking the blonde asked "Where is Itachi?". Sasuke looked at the clock "Oh, he went out with some friends..." Sasuke said as he opened the tv. Naruto nodded and watched the movie that was playing. In the middle of all the grime (they were watching Resident Evil 4), the door flew open "Nii-san!" Sasuke exclaimed happily as he got up and threw his arms around the elder raven who leaned and kissed him passionately.

"Hey, Naruto...how are you? It's good to see you..." Itachi said, half-blushing. It was after he kissed Sasuke that his mind registered that they were not alone. Naruto nodded "I'm good... nice to see you too Itachi..." he smiled. Sasuke went back and sat beside Naruto as Itachi went upstairs to change. "You two are so in to each other..." Naruto teased and Sasuke hit his arm "Don't tease Naru-chan..." the raven blushed. "Itachi is looking good... you take good care of him Suke... I am proud of you..." the blonde smiled. Sasuke smiled "Thanks..." he whispered back.

"Why are you two whispering?" Itachi asked as he descended the stairs. Sasuke and Naruto shook their heads "Nothing..." they both exclaimed in unison. Itachi chuckled and kissed Sasuke's forehead "Have you two eaten dinner yet?" he asked the both nodded "If you are hungry nii-san, I saved you some pasta... it's in the oven right now... I think it's still warm..." Sasuke said and Itachi nodded. Soon, Sasuke and Itachi were sitting together on the floor. Naruto couldn't help himself but smile. Sasuke and Itachi were cuddled and their fingers intertwined.

When one moves, the other moves back in. There was no space wasted. Naruto realized that the Uchihas had something deep... their unconscious minds where moving for them... just like he and Gaara... they were more than lovers... they were the replica of the other...they were one. Sasuke was already sleeping, his head was rested on Itachi's chest. Itachi noticed the dreamy sigh Naruto made. "Thinking of Gaara aren't we?" he asked as he semi-teased the blonde. Naruto nodded "You and Suke... do you always cuddle like this?" he asked and Itachi nodded "Yes... everyday..." he smiled as his dark eyes sparkled.

"I love Sasuke more than anything... I don't know how I'd live without him..." Itachi sighed and Naruto nodded. "I always think of that myself... It's hard... don't you think, Itachi?" Naruto asked. "It is... but I won't give up... he is my everything Naruto..." Itachi said, his voice caressed the words that flowed out of his lips. Naruto smiled "He is lucky to have you..." he commented. Itachi shook his head "No... I am the one lucky to have him..." he smiled and Naruto smiled. "Thank you for being a good friend to Sasuke, Naruto. I really appreciate that..." Itachi said. "Don't mention it..." the blonde responded.

The next day Naruto left for Suna... Sasuke understood that the blonde missed his lover. He drove Naruto towards the train Station. Before the train left, Sasuke hugged Naruto "Hey... what was that for?" the bewildered blushing blonde asked. "Thank you for being a friend..." Sasuke said and the blonde smiled "No problem... call me after you propose..." he said. Sasuke nodded "I'll give you the entire details..." he promised. Naruto nodded and entered the train. He peeked by the glass window and waved. The train gave out it's final blow and started to chug. Sasuke waved at Naruto, who was smiling and waving back at him. It was really good to have a bestfriend.

**~tbc~**

* * *

Last two more chapters...

I hope to get some more reviews to make me happy...

I love you guys...


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES **

**BOOK 6**

**

* * *

**

_From the pages of Sasuke's Diary_

_

* * *

_

_Dear Diary,_

_I have always thought that weddings where uncool when I was younger._

_Now that I'm older... and in love... I want to have my own wedding..._

_Must I ask Itachi to marry me? Will he accept my proposal?_

_Another thing that bothers me is the venue..._

_Where can we get married?_

_Is there a place where we can freely express our love?_

_I'm confused Diary..._

_

* * *

_

**Making History**

**The Awaited Vacation**

2 weeks later

_Main office... around 9 am..._

Konan and Pein arrived. Konan looked lovelier than ever and Pein was looking more relaxed. Itachi greeted them both. Konan was alert and started to read the notes on what happened during her absence. Itachi looked at Konan "You sure you can take this over?" he asked. Konan smiled "Of course Itachi.. you can go home and take the rest of the day off... I'll just call you if soemthing comes up..." she assured him. Itachi nodded and arranged his bag. He was sure gonna surprise Sasuke. He left the building and passed by the flower shop to get a boquet for his beloved.

_*** earlier that day, around 8 am ***_

As soon as Itachi left for work, Sasuke called the jeweler. His heart was overjoyed as soon as he found out that the ring was ready. He quickly showered and dressed. He was so excited. He drove off and reached the jeweler in no time. He was greeted and he bowed politely. He gave the girl in charge his receipt and claim stab. The woman led him to a table and asked him to wait as she went to the vault to retrieve the item. Sasuke sat as he waited for the ring. He imagined how Itachi would react... he hoped Itachi would accept. His heart pounded crazily as he waited.

_Itachi and Sasuke's flat... around 9:30 am..._

Itachi arrived home, only to find an empty flat. Itachi wondered where Sasuke was. He placed the flowers by the coffee table and went upstairs to change. Sasuke on the other hand was on his way home. In his pocket lay the ring he just got. He was so happy... but suddenly he had a weird feeling. He took the ring out of his pocket and decided to hide it in the car. He stashed the ring in the secret compartment under the driver's chair. As soon as he arrived home, he noticed Itachi's parked car. Itachi was home... was he sick? Sasuke asked himself worriedly. He quickly parked the car and rushed inside.

"Nii-san?" he called out as he got in. He threw his shoes carelessly as he rushed inside. He noticed the large bouquet of white and red roses at the corner "Nii-san?" he called out again. Itachi finally came to view "Where have you been koibito? I was worried..." Itachi asked as he walked down the stairs. Sasuke immediately came up with an alibi "Uh, I went out to get a frappe... I was craving for it earlier..." he said sweetly. Itachi smiled "I see... Konan and Pein arrived... so I took the day off..." he explained as he scooped the flowers and handed them to Sasuke. "Thank you..." Sasuke blushed and Itachi leaned over and kissed his cheek.

Sasuke groaned as he felt Itachi kiss his neck. He shivered as he clung unto Itachi "Nii-san... I'm a bit dusty from outside... I..." he cut off as Itachi gently sucked the hollow of his neck. Itachi's body felt warm... like he had a fever or something... Sasuke was thankful that he left the ring outside... in the car... His body started to cooperate... he was getting aroused with what Itachi was doing. "Nii-san..." he moaned as Itachi's impatient hands removed the shirt he was using. Sasuke can't find the reason to explain the hunger he always felt for his brother... it was a hunger that can never be satisfied... and the intensity burned more stronger through time.

_*** and you know what happned *** sorry, I didn't put it in detail ***_

"You missed me that much?" Sasuke playfully asked as both regained their breaths. Itachi smiled as held Sasuke "Of course, I always miss you koibito..." Itachi murmured against Sasuke's shoulder. "So Konan is already here, huh?" he asked and got a nod from Itachi. "What are you planning koibito..." Itachi asked as he stroked Sasuke's hair. "Well... I was wondering if we can already have our vacation..." Sasuke commented and Itachi smiled "Why of course... where are you planning to go koibito?" Itachi asked with a smile. Sasuke smiled back "Let's go to Canada, nii-san..." he said.

Itachi thought for a while... Canada seemed nice... and he wanted to get a breath of fresh air as well "Okay... Canada it is..." he stated. Sasuke smiled brightly. Itachi noticed the sparkle in Sasuke's eyes. "When can we leave?" Sasuke asked as he got on top of Itachi. Itachi chuckled "So eager, I wonder why..." he teased Sasuke as he caressed the tip of Sasuke's nose. Sasuke cringed "I just want us to have quality time together nii-san..." he said as he rested his head on Itachi's chest. Itachi smiled as he stroked Sasuke's hair "We can leave as soon as we have the tickets..." the elder raven stated.

Sasuke grinned "I already have the tickets, nii-san..." he said confidently and Itachi smiled in surprise "Really?" and Sasuke nodded "You told me before that I can choose our vacation venue this time..." he pouted as he leaned over and planted a small kiss on Itachi's lips. Itachi remembered the said conversation. Itachi hugged Sasuke tightly "My darling koibito... I missed hugging you like this..." he commented and Sasuke hugged him back "So do I nii-san..." he said as she rested his head again on Itachi's chest and closed his eyes... being so close to Itachi like this always made him mushy inside and out.

The very next day, Sasuke printed the airline tickets and waited as Itachi packed. Itachi teased Sasuke non-stop last night as soon as the elder raven saw Sasuke's ever ready travelling bag. Sasuke pouted as Itachi teased, but both ended making love again passionately. Itachi loved teasing Sasuke... he always looked cute when he pretends to be mad. Sasuke smiled as he reminisced the event last night. Itachi caught him smiling. He cleared his throat and Sasuke looked up "Why are smiling, hn?" Itachi asked as he went down stairs. Sasuke shook his head "Nothing... are you ready?" he asked and Itachi nodded.

Both boarded the plane and fastened their seat belts. Itachi held Sasuke's hand and closed his eyes. Sasuke on the other hand was busy swaying his head with the song he was listening to, as provided by the airplane. He was just trying to hide the excitement he has... he didn't want Itachi to be suspicious with all the plans he had for this very special vacation trip. Itachi noticed Sasuke's hands turn frigid. He opened his eyes and noticed that Sasuke was staring into space. "Sasuke?" he whispered and Sasuke looked at Itachi with a startled expression "Yes, nii-san?" he asked.

"Your hands are cold..." Itachi commented as he gently massaged Sasuke's hadn with his own. "Uh... I want to pee..." Sasuke said as he scratched his head. "Then go pee... the bathroom is back there..." Itachi said as Sasuke nodded and got off his chair. He went in the cubicle and covered the bowl and sat on it. He pulled the ring box from his pocket and opened it. His eyes sparkled with delight as he saw the ring... how he wanted to see Itachi wearing it. He can't wait. He gently closed the box and placed the ring back in his pocket. He got up and splashed some water on his face, he needed to calm down...He gave out a deep sigh and went out of the cubicle.

"You okay?" Itachi asked as soon as Sasuke sat down. Sasuke nodded and picked the airline brochure lying on the corner. Sasuke lazily flipped through the pages. Itachi closed his eyes again and tried to take a short nap. Sasuke silently looked at Itachi, thinking how lucky he was to have him... how many were jealous of him for having a lover like his brother. He sighed and went back reading... the flight was a long one... so Sasuke decided to sleep as well. He covered his face with a handkerchief and closed his eyes. He dozed off in minutes with Itachi's hand on his own.

Hours later, the plane landed and Itachi and Sasuke were wide awake. They were in Ontario... the place was a dream... the sun was shinning brightly and the air was fresh. Itachi smiled and draped his arm around Sasuke's shoulders "I'm impressed... this place is quiet lovely..." he commented and Sasuke smiled "Yeah I never expected it to be this beautiful..." Sasuke sighed as his eyes wandered over the horizon. They hailed a cab and Sasuke directed the driver to where they would be staying. It was a local inn he saw on the internet and he already made reservations for their room.

They reached the inn and went into their room. Sasuke chose a room with a verranda overlooking the lake. They placed their bags on the floor and Sasuke jumped on to bed. Sasuke began doing swimming movements with his arms and legs and Itachi chuckled "You look like a fish out of water koibito..." the elder raven said. "Let's look around nii-san..." Sasuke said as he sat up. Itachi nodded "Yeah, we also need to rent a car... it's hard to commute..." he added and Sasuke smiled. Both left their room and asked for instructions from the frontdesk in charge.

Sasuke and Itachi strolled around the area... there were many foreigners... Americans and Asians alike, so they didn't feel awkward at all. Itachi bought Sasuke an ice cream cone as they passed by an ice cream parlor. Itachi got himself some crushed ice. Sasuke happily licked the melting treat and Itachi blushed as his thoughts were clouded by green rays... Sasuke noticed the tint nad slapped Itachi's arm... Itachi grinned and winked and Sasuke chuckled. They passed by a park where a wishing fountain was located... Sasuke fished his pocket for some loose change... found one, wished and threw the coin into the fountain's depths.

"What did you wish for koibito?" Itachi asked as they both stared at the gushing water. "I can't disclose it... otherwise it won't come true..." Sasuke said in a hushed tone. Itachi smiled... he closed his eyes and made a wish... then he threw his coin into the water. "There is only one wish that I keep on wishing..." Itachi said as he looked up. Sasuke looked at Itachi and waited for his brother to continue "... I always wish that we'd never loose this feeling... that we will love each other and stay together for the rest of our existence..." Itachi confessed. Sasuke gulped, as if by destiny... he wished the exact same thing...

"I love you Itachi..." Sasuke murmured. Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled "And I love you more..." he responded. Sasuke held Itachi's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Itachi smiled and again raised his head towards the sky "Someday Sasuke... we can live freely... like the wind... no hindrances... no exceptions..." he murmured. Sasuke nodded "I will wait for that day... I will wait with you..." he responded. Itachi smiled and pulled Sasuke close "Let's go Sasuke... the other part of the park is calling for us..." he grinned. Sasuke nodded and followed Itachi... he will go anywhere as long as he was with him.

After hours of strolling, Itachi and Sasuke finally decided to call it a day. They already had a rented car parked downstairs. They already had dinner earlier by the park. Sasuke carelessly asked Itachi to go with him to the museum tomorrow. Itachi agreed, telling him that it's been years since he visited one. Sasuke's mind was doing a victory dance for Itachi still seemed so clueless of what will happen tomorrow. "Good night koibito... rest your eyes now..." Itachi said half-yawning. Sasuke snuggled against Itachi "I love you nii-san..." he murmured and Itachi hugged him tightly "...and I you, koibito..." he mumbled as his consciousness were engulfed.

**~tbc~**

* * *

***drum roll***

Last chapter coming...

...reviews... please?

(^_^)


	9. Chapter 9 : I Love You

Disclaimer :

-I don't own any of the characters... they all belong to the super-genius Masashi Kishimoto-sensei... Dattebayo!

-Only the plot is mine... mine... mine...!

-All of my published works are Un-BETA-ed... and I don't use spellchecker... I publish right after I type... at work... hahaha!

-I am so fond of punctuations...

-I am soooo into UCHIHAcest... I soooo love Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha...

* * *

This compilation of stories serves as a tribute for my favorite anime characters... The hottest anime men that ever graced the anime world (in my point of view, that is)... The gorgeous Uchiha Itachi... and the ever handsome Uchiha Sasuke... ^0^

Everything in this fic (the plot, scenes, food, places etc...) is a figment of my *perverted* imagination...bwahahahaha... XD

* * *

**UCHIHA DIARIES **

**BOOK 6**

* * *

_From the pages of Sasuke's Diary_

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_I have always thought that weddings where uncool when I was younger._

_Now that I'm older... and in love... I want to have my own wedding..._

_Must I ask Itachi to marry me? Will he accept my proposal?_

_Another thing that bothers me is the venue..._

_Where can we get married?_

_Is there a place where we can freely express our love?_

_I'm confused Diary..._

* * *

**Making History**

**The Proposal**

Itachi stirred, for the Nth time... he couldn't sleep anymore... He was feeling weird... weirdly excited. He slowly got up... making sure not to awaken his brother who was sleeping beside him. Finally, Itachi was able to get up from bed without waking Sasuke up. He stretched a bit and ran his hand through his bed-tousled hair. He then went to the bathroom to wash his face and brushed his teeth as well. He walked around the room. His attention was caught as his eyes were directed to the sliding door at the corner. A flicker of sunlight was calling him. He went over and opened the door. The warmth of the morning sun kissed his face. He took a deep breath and smiled at the sensation.

Itachi looked around the place as he stepped out of the sliding door leading to the veranda. He and Sasuke were in a local inn. The place Sasuke chose was like a fairytale area that came to life. The sun was up, not a single cloud was in the sky. The trees and flowers were at their best... bright green and shiny. Even the breeze felt cool against his skin. The place was perfect. Sasuke made a good choice... Ontario was a beautiful place to spend a vacation with. Itachi peeked back and saw that Sasuke was still sleeping, his handsome features were sporting a peaceful and contented look. Itachi's heart felt glad.

He went back in and closed the sliding door. He slowly made his way back to the bed. As he slid in, Sasuke stirred. Itachi laid next to Sasuke, staring at his sleeping brother's face. He propped his head with his hand as his elbow supported the weight. He continued to look... filling his eyes with the beauty Sasuke offered. Itachi took a deep breath and sighed. "A penny for your thoughts..." Sasuke murmured, still with his eyes closed. Itachi grinned, Sasuke was finally awake. "Good morning koibito..." he said as he leaned a bit and planted a kiss on Sasuke's lips.

A wide grin formed on Sasuke's face. He opened an eye and looked at Itachi "Good morning nii-san... you got up early... is something wrong?" he asked as the other eye opened. Itachi again took a deep breath and shook his head. Staring into Sasuke's dark, endless midnight eyes was one of the few things he loved to do. It was like a mystery... one will never know the secrets those speaking eyes had. "Nothing is wrong... I just got up... the birds were chirping crazily outside..." he reasoned, which was partly true... He just couldn't tell Sasuke that he was feeling weird... in a good way though. Sasuke laughed at his reason, he knew his brother was lying.

Sasuke moved closer and cuddled himself to Itachi. He buried his face on Itachi's chest. Itachi smiled and stroked Sasuke's hair "Why are we being sweet today, hm?" Itachi asked playfully. "I'm just happy to be with you nii-san..." he murmured as he placed an arm around Itachi's waist. Itachi smiled. Leave it to Sasuke to make him feel all mushy and good. He closed his eyes, enjoying the sweet moment they were currently sharing. They were going to tour the around later... Sasuke practically begged Itachi days earlier to go with him to the museum. Itachi was surprised... Sasuke wasn't a geek kid... why would he like to go to the museum that much? It made him really wonder.

In a matter of minutes, Sasuke and Itachi were both showered and dressed. They had a light breakfast at the diner located in front of the inn. After eating, Sasuke was all smiles as he pulled Itachi's hand and skipped his way towards their rented car. Itachi wondered why Sasuke's hands were so cold. Sasuke was behind the wheel and Itachi was holding the map. He was giving out directions to the museum Sasuke was so ecstatic about. Little did Itachi know Sasuke was at the verge of bursting with suspense and excitement. He was so nervous of his plans for today. He slid his hand nervously in his pant's pocket and clutched the precious box tightly.

Itachi did noticed Sasuke was uncomfortable, which his brother was trying so hard to mask with a smile. "Sasuke, are you okay?" he asked, raising an elegant eyebrow in the process. Sasuke nodded "Of course nii-san...I'm fine..." he responded with a big toothy grin. Itachi shook his head and chuckled, Sasuke's talent of making funny faces never failed to amuse him, even since they were younger. Sasuke continued to drive, little did Itachi know that he actually reserved a section in the museum for them. It was a good thing that a classmate of his before married the son of the owner of the museum. He was able to ask her a favor.

They both arrived at the venue, the musem's entrance was fully packed... it was afterall, a school day... so a lot of people were strolling with their loved ones and classmates... creating memories. Sasuke literally pulled Itachi's arm "Let's go nii-san... based on this pamphlet, the national history corner is right here..." Sasuke commented and Itachi was getting a wee-bit suspicious. What the hell was wrong with Sasuke's attitude today? He asked himself as he followed Sasuke half-stumbling along the way. Itachi's keen eyes observed a sign on a door that they passed... it said 'National History' on it. He frowned.

Sasuke then continued to lead Itachi deeper into the museum... the visitor's number grew less... until the reached a black gate, leading to an outside garden. Itachi frowned harder and he pulled his hand away from Sasuke's grasp. "Sasuke... what is the meaning of this? I thought you wanted to..." Itachi started blabbing. Sasuke just shrugged and started to unlock the gate. As soon as the metal bars opened, Sasuke went out into the garden. Itachi, though fuming... was curious... so he followed Sasuke outside. Itachi held his breath as his eyes feasted on the beauty of the place they were at.

The mini garden was surrounded my weeping willows and other trees with long tresses. The grass they were stepping on was smooth as corn silk and there were bushes of flowers... roses, daisies, hyacinths... and a lot more flowers he cant even name. There was a small pond on the left side of the garden. Sasuke stood there silently, his dark eyes looking at him... the granite orbs were speaking to him. "Sasuke... w-what is all this?" he asked as he stammered a little. Itachi the great lost his poise. He slowly walked towards Sasuke, his sharp mind was trying to figure out something he can't even decipher.

"I always wanted to be with you in a dream place like this nii-san..." Sasuke said as his voice broke the silence. A soft, cool breeze caressed both of them. Itachi stood by the pond, just a foot away from Sasuke. He looked over the pond and saw a couple of colorful carps in different sizes swirling around. He turned his head and looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at Itachi and gulped. Itachi noticed the gulp, he frowned at Sasuke "Sasuke, why did you bring me here?" he asked. Sasuke placed his hand in his pocket and pulled something out. He then dropped down on one knee and looked up at Itachi.

"Marry me, Itachi Uchiha..." Sasuke said half-pleading, as he held the ring up for Itachi to see. The 8-karat Diamond and Ruby encrusted engagement ring glistened under the sunlight as it peacefully sat on the velvet floor of the red box that Sasuke held. Itachi grew pale... his mouth hanging half-opened. He stared at the ring, then at Sasuke. He never Imagined Sasuke would go all the way and propose to him immediately. He was planning to propose to his koibito next year... on their first anniversary... when everything was well-planned. But it seems like Sasuke was just a bit more impatient than he was.

Itachi remained silent as he stared at Sasuke. Sasuke gulped... He grew more nervous by the second. Itachi remained silent... it had already been two minutes... two solid minutes of silence. Itachi turned pale... that made Sasuke scared. Did he upset Itachi in any way? Did he say the wrong words? How was he supposed to know what lines to use? A pearl of sweat rolled off his forehead. He looked at Itachi, the elder raven's dark eyes remained blank... Sasuke gulped again. Itachi suddenly moved. He raised his hand and held out a finger... he wiped the sweat off Sasuke's skin. Sasuke took a deep breath... what was Itachi thinking? Why wasn't he responding?

Itachi pulled Sasuke close and hugged him wordlessly. Sasuke blinked a couple of times... not knowing what to tell his brother at this moment. He slumped over Itachi and with the added weight, both stumbled on the cool grass. Sasuke closed his eyes... at that moment he felt nervous and happy... his emotions were jumping all over his system. He held Itachi tighter. He waited for Itachi to break the ice... the ring was still in enclosed in his hand. Itachi didn't accept it earlier... and Sasuke never had the opportunity to put it in his finger either.

"Do you remember the first time we kissed, koibito?" Itachi asked as he ran his hair through Sasuke's soft spikes. Sasuke nodded and smiled dreamily "Of course, I will never forget that nii-san... that was one of the most memorable moments in my life..." he responded as he cuddled on Itachi. Itachi held Sasuke tightly and rested his chin on top of Sasuke's head "Sasuke..." he murmured as he stared blankly on the ceiling. "Yes nii-san?" he asked as he moved his eyes up, meeting Itachi's chin. He can't see his brother's eyes but he can feel the thudding of his heart. "Sasuke...I..." Itachi said softly... Sasuke felt Itachi's heart beat increase it's phase.

"Yes nii-san, what is it?" Sasuke asked as he escaped Itachi's arms so he could sit up and face Itachi. Itachi smiled and sat up as well. As soon as Sasuke's handsome face came to view. Sasuke looked at his brother worriedly "Nii-san... I know all of this is unexpected... I'm not just jealous of Konan's wedding... I've been thinking about proposing to you the day I found out that I was in love with you...I..." Sasuke explained but was cut-off as Itachi placed a slender finger on his lips "Hush Sasuke, you talk too much..." he murmured and replaced the finger with his own lips.

Sasuke was breathless as Itachi's lips left his own. What he just had was... if not probably, the best kiss he was ever given. He looked at Itachi who was smiling knowingly at his brother. "Sasuke..." Itachi huskily whispered as his fingers traced on the velvet box in Sasuke's hand. "I, Itachi Uchiha..." he said in a clear voice "..am planning to add another event on your so called 'most memorable moments of your life' list..." he stopped again as he grinned "...by letting you know that..." he stopped again as he looked at his wonderful brother who was somewhat paling right now.

"...that I love you... and I will marry you..." he grinned wider as Sasuke closed his eyes and took a deep breath and exhaled loudly. His eyes started to well with tears. With trembling hands, Sasuke placed the ring unto Itachi's left ring finger... just right on top of his promise ring. Itachi looked at Sasuke and smiled at him lovingly "Nii-san... I... I... I love you..." Sasuke whispered, his voice quivered with all the emotions in his chest. Itachi hugged Sasuke "You impatient little devil... I wanted to be the one to propose to you..." Itachi scolded Sasuke sweetly as he squeezed Sasuke tightly.

Sasuke laughed in between his tears and Itachi's hug "I'm sorry nii-san... I can't wait anymore..." he explained as Itachi chuckled and kissed his cheek. Sasuke smiled as his tears finally gave way. Itachi cupped Sasuke's lovely face and steadied it before his face "You Sasuke Uchiha, must promise me that you will never shed a tear anymore off these lovely eyes of yours..." he said as he thumbed the tears off Sasuke's weeping eyes. Sasuke smiled "Nii-san, I can't help it... I'm a shallow weeper... I cry when I'm happy... I cry when I'm sad..." he explained. "Yeah, you even cry when I tell you how much I love you..." Itachi whispered huskily and it made Sasuke blush.

"Nii-san! That is embarrassing... don't tease me..." Sasuke said as he buried his face on Itachi's chest. Itachi laughed "My sweet blushing bride..." he nicknamed Sasuke as he made Sasuke tilt up and face him. "Aishiteru Sasuke Uchiha... my only one... my everything... my all..." Itachi said as he kissed Sasuke's lips deeply. Sasuke closed his eyes and savored the kiss. As soon as Itachi's lips released their kiss, he replied "Aishiteru Itachi Uchiha... my life... my heart.. my soul..." he made a move to kiss Itachi back. Their lips connected... their minds freed... finally, they will be.. as one!

Their lips broke off... each sporting a knowing smile. Itachi threw an arm around Sasuke's shoulders. "Koibito... if I may ask..." he said as Sasuke nodded, egging Itachi to continue "... others choose restaurants... the beach... or even the sidewalk... why here?" Itachi asked and Sasuke gave out a soft laugh. "Nii-san... those that you've mentioned are cool... but the reason why I chose to propose to you here is because of this explanation..." he grinned and Itachi looked at Sasuke. "The museum is a place filled with treasures, memories and important history, right?" he asked and Itachi nodded. "Well nii-san, you are my treasure... we are making memories and I am making history!" he said triumphantly and that answer gained him a tight hug and a kiss from his one and only love!

**To bcontinued on thee next book...**

* * *

Weeeeee...

There goes my dramatic book 6...

Hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing it...

Sorry if I posted this last chappy sooooo late...

I was assigned for a special project at work...

See you all in the next book...

Love you much!

Mwah! Mwah! Mwah!


End file.
